


Bingo Square E5

by DramamineOnTopOfMe



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fingering, I'm proud of that, M/M, Quickie, Rebound, Roof Sex, Spideypool Bingo 2019, Wade wears his gloves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 23:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19936105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramamineOnTopOfMe/pseuds/DramamineOnTopOfMe
Summary: Rebound square for Spideypool Bingo 2019. Follow my bingos on my Tumblr, Alpacashavenames!





	Bingo Square E5

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever looked at a fic and decided you hate it, that's how I feel about this. But it's out here now, feel free to tear it up.

Peter is sitting on the roof of a bank, contemplating how his night has gone. Felicia and he had gotten into a fight a few days ago, and no matter how he tried to work it out, she shut him down. Apparently Peter Parker just wasn’t good enough for her, he’s _ too boring.  _ He hasn’t done anything but mope on the top of buildings all night as a consequence. 

“Hey, Spidey- who hurt you?” Deadpool’s voice rings out over the rooftop. He’s to sad to respond, so he waits until the other man is closer, “Baby boy? What’s wrong?” Deadpool’s voice is softer now that he’s closer, like he’s worried he’ll spook Peter. 

“Nothing, Pool, don’t worry about it.” 

“I don’t believe you, baby boy, what happened?” 

Peter sighs, and lies back on the concrete, “Seriously, it’s fine.” 

Wade comes over to sit down at his head, then slides forward slightly, lifting Peter’s head onto his lap, “Spidey, don’t lie to me. You know I don’t like it.” 

He crunches his eyes shut and huffs, “Black Cat broke up with me. She realized how boring I am under the mask and decided I wasn’t good enough.” 

Wade gasps, “Absolutely not! You are amazing in and out of the mask!” 

“You’ve never seen me under here, Wade, how would you know?” 

Wade pets a hand over the top of Peter’s mask, “You’re amazing all the time, that’s why they call you  _ The Amazing Spider-Man _ , duh!” 

Peter snorts and tilts his head up a little to look at Wade’s face. He can’t help but be surprised at the soft look on the other’s mask. 

“Thanks, Wade,” A blush covers his cheeks as Wade keeps petting his head, and he’s suddenly very glad that he’s wearing his mask. 

“I know you’re blushing under there, baby boy. And it’s my pleasure, her loss is my gain! Now I get to spend more time with you!” 

He knows Wade is right. Now that Felicia has left him, Wade’s going to be his only normal contact in the suit. The idea of spending more time with him creates a warm pit in Peter’s gut. 

Peter pulls up his mask to the bridge of his nose, and smiles up at the other man, “Thank you for being here, Wade, you know how to make me feel better.” 

“No problem! The boxes say a happy spider, a happy lifer, or something like that?” He turns his head slightly to the right, “I know, White, I was paraphrasing!” 

Peter snorts, “White, what did I say about being nice to Wade. That goes for you too, Yellow. Don’t think you can get away with it either.” 

Wade zones out, continuing to fight with the boxes. Peter tentatively puts a gloved hand on the bigger man’s bicep, catching his attention. “Wade,” he says softly.

Wade glances at the hand on his arm, then looks back at Peter, “Yeah, baby boy?”

Peter gulps, whispering, “I know how you can make me feel even better.” He leans upward, securing his elbow underneath himself for support. 

The larger man rears back a few inches, alarmed, “Spidey? What are you doing?” 

“Kiss me, Wade, please?” 

“You- You want me to- to kiss you!?” Wade’s white eyes go wide and his cheeks hollow in surprise. 

Peter maneuvers around, pulling himself into a sitting position on the edge of the building. “Please, Wade?” 

Suddenly, Wade leans forward into his space and wraps an arm around his torso, “Don’t fall, little spider. I don’t want to be scraping up arachnid guts on the sidewalk.” 

“I stick to things, Wade.” Peter deadpans, then tilts his head down to gaze at where Wade’s lips would be, “And I’m stronger than you, I could hold us both over the side.” 

“Shut up, Yellow! I’m trying to listen to the sweet angel! I can’t tell if he’s being serious about the kiss!” Wade cocks his head a little, listening. Then he turns back to Peter, “Sorry-” 

“I wasn’t kidding,” Peter presses forward, bumping their chests together, “Can I?” His fingers inch towards the larger man’s mask. 

“Yeah, you can do that.” He’s a little breathless, waiting to see if Peter’s still telling the truth. 

As soon as Peter gets Wade’s mask over his chin, Wade’s face is in his space, “You’re serious, right, baby boy?” 

“Mmhm,” Peter nods, biting his lip. 

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” he smashes their lips together roughly. Peter grunts because of the force, but pushes back. 

It’s messy, the two men just learning how the other shows passion. Peter likes softer kisses, not a lot of tongue, but Wade goes full steam ahead. He presses his tongue along the seam of Peter’s lips. 

Peter straddles Wade, pressing his bulge into the larger man’s. He whimpers at the pressure, making sure to roll his hips to keep it going. Finally, he opens his mouth and let’s Wade in. 

Wade places his hands low on Peter’s hips, gripping the upper portion of his ass. The sensation makes Peter whine, and he rolls his hips again.

“Fuck, baby boy,” Wade’s voice is rough as he pulls his lips away for a second, “You like it when I go slower, don’t you?” 

Peter nods, still rocking his hips against Wade’s bulge. “It’s Peter,” He wraps his arms more tightly around Wade’s neck and tries to lean forward for another kiss. 

Wade stops him though, pulling his whole upper body away, “What?” 

He whines low in his throat, and attempts to pull Wade against him again. 

Wade refuses, “No no, what’d you say? Is that your name, Peter?” 

“Yeah, that’s my name, don’t wear it out.” He uses a bit of his strength to push Wade backwards onto the roof, his upper body hitting the concrete. 

“I think I love you, oh my god, such a pretty name for a pretty boy,” Wade’s babbling now, grinning and gripping Peter’s ass tightly. 

He grinds down again, using the new angle to his advantage, “And I think I want you to fuck me. No actually,” he rolls again, “I  _ know _ I want you to fuck me.” 

Wade growls and lifts Peter completely off of him, “Don’t do that to me, Spidey, you know how I get.” 

“I want it, Wade, please just,” He climbs back to the larger man, tugging off his mask completely. He pauses, giving Wade a second to look at him. Then he presses close again, “Please, Wade. I need it. I trust you.” 

The larger man grips Peter’s hips so tightly he thinks his hands will leave bruises, “Baby boy, Peter, I can’t- I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“I don’t think you could hurt me, big guy.” 

There’s a moment of silence, then Wade smirks, running a gloved hand over Peter’s cheek, “You’re gorgeous, who woulda thought you’d have doe eyes under there. I might have to start calling you Bambi.” 

Wade stands up, pulling Peter with him. Peter tries to wrap his legs around Wade’s wide waist, but is stopped, “Baby, I can’t get your suit off if you’re clinging to me.” 

“Just rip it, I’ll fix it later,” Peter’s words come out in pants. He’s so hard right now, and all he wants is Wade’s cock inside him. 

The larger man obliges, letting Peter wrap his legs around him, and ripping the seam on the back of Spider-Man’s suit, near his ass, “Mmm, give me that bubble butt,” He purrs. 

Peter cants his hips forward, and brings a hand up to play with the hem of Wade’s mask, “Can I?” 

“Yeah, Petey, you can take it off.” 

Peter pulls off the mask completely and smiles, “You’re so pretty.” 

Wade grunts again and thrusts his hips upwards into the cleft of Peter’s ass. The motion causes him to gasp. “You don’t have to lie, sweet baby, I know I’m not pretty.” 

He presses a bruising kiss to Wade’s lips, gasping into his mouth once more when Wade thrusts again.

“Fuck me, please.” 

Wade’s hand comes off his hips, and unzips his own suit, pulling out his cock. 

“Don’t prep, I can heal.” 

“I’m going to prep you, Peter. I treat my babies nicely.” 

Wade takes his gloved hand and slides it between Peter’s cheeks, letting his cock bob loosely against the smaller man’s thighs. He pauses, “You aren’t wearing anything under the suit?” 

“It’s too tight.” 

Peter hisses as the leather rubs against his pucker. Wade’s voice is like velvet, “God, that’s so hot. Relax baby boy, daddy’s gonna take good care of you. I’ve got lube in one of these pouches, can you hold yourself up for a second?” 

Peter nods, pressing his face into Wade’s neck. He nips a few times, earning a huff, “Brat.” 

He hears the lid to a bottle open, then a few seconds later, a cold, wet gloved finger is pressing against him again. 

“Relax for me,” The finger presses inside, only a few centimeters, “You okay?” 

Peter nods, pressing a kiss to Wade’s neck. 

He continues inserting his finger into Peter, stopping again at the second knuckle. Peter feels the stretch, and grunts. 

Wade pulls his finger out nearly all the way. The pushes in again, this time going all the way in. “Pete, are you okay? Does it hurt? Do I need more lube?” 

“No, just- just go faster, please,” Peter breathes. He’s impatient, his own cock hard between the two of them. All he wants is to be full, to feel full, for once. 

Wade flicks and thrusts his wrist. Peter feels a jolt of pleasure and as Wade hits something inside him, he can’t help but moan. 

“There it is, I’ve got you baby, I’m gonna make you feel so good. Can you take another finger for me?” 

“Mmhm,” He bites his bottom lip as Wade continues to press that one spot. The muscles in his legs flex, and he twitches, “Fuck!” 

Wade pulls his finger out, making Peter whimper. But he’s suddenly stretching, as another finger joins the first. This one is slightly more dry, and drags against the ring of muscle. Peter clenches his teeth as a seam on Wade’s glove rubs roughly. 

“Lube, more lube.” 

Wade pulls out immediately, “I’m sorry, sweet baby.” He adds more lube to his fingers. 

The second time he presses in, they glide smoothly inside. Wade doesn’t hesitate to begin moving his fingers in and out of Peter. 

Peter’s grip on Wades’ waist loosens, pleasure taking over. His legs begin to fall. 

Wade curls his fingers, searching for his prostate again. His lips find Peter’s and they kiss roughly. 

Peter’s legs slip, and he drops to the roof, clinging to Wade for support. Wade’s fingers come out, causing both to groan.

“Get down on your hands and knees, I’ll be sure to work you open, baby.” 

Peter obliges, dropping onto his knees in front of the larger man. His face is level with Wade’s waist and he gets an idea.

Peter peaks his tongue out, and cautiously licks a line down the underside of Wade’s cock. 

“Fu- don’t do that if you don’t want me to fuck your pretty little mouth,” His hands fall to his side and he pushes roughly on Peter’s shoulder, “Turn around, Peter.” 

Peter begins to notice the change in the larger man’s demeanor. He’s rougher, taking what he wants now.

Peter turns on his knees, and Wade places a hand on his shoulder, pushing him forward to lean on his hands. 

Wade thrusts his fingers inside Peter again, and the sensation of being breached makes Peter cry out in pleasure. 

“You’re a little brat, aren’t you, Peter? Taking things that haven’t been offered yet, begging to be fucked by my big cock?” 

The words creep Peter closer to release, dirty talk burning his ears. 

Peter wiggles his hips in an attempt to get more friction. His own cock is hanging erect, pressing between his suit and stomach. Precum beads down, and he can feel the wet spot on himself. 

He lifts his right hand and leans down on his elbow with the left. Reaching down, he tries to touch himself, but Wade stops him with a light slap on his left buttcheek, “Did I say you could touch yourself?” 

Peter whimpers, “Please, Wade. Please let me- pl-” His words cut off as Wade’s fingers curl into his prostate again. 

“Hmm? What, baby? What can I do?” 

Peter’s getting close, but he wants Wade inside him when he comes, “Please fuck me!” 

Wade rubs the spot he just slapped, “Since you asked so sweetly, I guess.” Suddenly the fingers are removed. 

One of Wade’s hands caress his hips, holding him in place. He aligns himself and uses the other hand to guide his cock to the crease. 

“Lube, Wade.” 

There’s a pause, Wade probably remembering the bottle. He hears the bottle click open, then something cold is up against his ass again. 

The head of Wade’s cock presses against his pucker, making Peter whine again, “Please,” he jerks his hips backward in an attempt to push Wade inside. 

“Don’t worry, daddy’s got you,” Wade presses inside slowly. Peter grunts, the stretch hurting.

Wade pauses after an inch or so, and rubs small circles on Peter’s hip. He leans over, pressing a kiss on the smaller man’s shoulder. Then he continues to move. 

Once Wade bottoms out, Peter’s panting. He stills, giving the smaller man time to adjust.

“You’re so pretty, sweet baby; so pretty like this, so pretty all the time. And that ass! God I love your ass so much.” 

“St- stop babbling and fuck me.”

Wade indulges him, thrusting once. 

Peter whimpers, and drops the top half of his body to the concrete, putting himself in the downward dog pose. 

Wade smiles, “That’s good, just like that. It’ll feel so good,” he thrusts again, this time not stopping to let Peter adjust more. 

He slows down every few thrusts, listening for any sounds of pain from Peter, but all he hears are whines and whimpers. 

After confirming that Peter’s not in any real pain, Wade takes his left hand and rips a little further down his suit, freeing his cock. He tugs on it a few times, “Do you want to jerk yourself, baby? Or do you want me to?” 

“Pl- yo-ou,” Peter whines again. 

“This is going to be quick, baby boy,” All Peter can do is nod, head hidden partially in the crook of his arm. His hips twitch as Wade’s hand begins to pump Peter’s cock in time with his own thrusts, “Fuck, you’re so tight.” 

Peter’s legs begin to shake, and he lets out a moan. His body clenches, and he’s spilling cum all over the roof and Wade’s hand. 

Wade jerks his hand through Peter’s orgasm, then lets go and grips the smaller man’s waist. He picks up his pace, thrusting much faster than before. 

After a minute, Wade’s hips begin to falter, “Petey, fu-” Wade stops suddenly, gripping Peter’s hips tightly. He grunts, and leans onto Peter’s back. 

They stay like that for a few minutes, Peter holding up Wade’s weight, “You gonna let me up, big guy? Or maybe pull out?” 

“Shit, I’m sorry,” Wade scrambles to sit up, then pulls out slowly. He brings the glove covered in Peter’s cum to his lips, “No, Yellow, it’s cold and drying now. I’m not going to taste it.” 

Instead, Wade wipes his hand on the side of his own suit and looks down at Peter’s exposed ass. 

“Yeah… I don’t know how I’m going to get home like this,” He rolls over onto his back and looks up at Wade with half lidded eyes. Then he throws his arm over his face, groaning. 

“I’ve got a safehouse not too far from here, we could go there and I can fix your suit?” 

“But, my suit, I can’t-” 

“Give me a spideyback ride and I can cover it, I’ll just hang from your hips,” Wade sticks out his hand and snaps his fingers to make Peter look at him, “Come on up, sweet baby.” 

Peter blushes now that Wade’s said it to his face. He puts his hand out for Wade to grab. Once on his feet, he puts his hands on Wade’s chest.

“You like it when I say that?” Shyly, Peter nods, “I can call you that, if you want. I know this was rebound sex, but-” 

Peter’s eyes go wide and he smacks the larger man’s chest two times, “I liked it! I- I want to do it again, if you want to?” His blush covers his whole face now, as well as his neck. He scrunches his eyes shut in embarrassment. 

“We can do it again, but how about we get back to a safehouse to fix your suit first?” 

Peter nods and turns around, walking towards the edge of the building. Not hearing the other man, he tips his head backwards, “You coming?” 

“Jesus Christ, your ass is leaking and I think I might come again.” 

The smaller man sighs, “Not until I’m out of the suit, Wade, now cover my ass.” 

Wade salutes, walking closer, “Sir, yes sir!” He kneels down, securing his arms around Peter’s waist. His head rests in the small of Peter’s back, and he blows a quick raspberry through the spandex. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Showing love to your backside, I really gave it a beating.” He presses a soft kiss to Peter’s showing skin and grins. 

“Alright, loser, buckle up.” Peter flicks a web and they’re swinging off the building. 

  
  



End file.
